sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Keegan Morgan
“Nothing is more enjoyable than smelling the fur of those animals burned by a laser beam” Keegan is a strong and skilled soldier, commander of the Phantom Corps, an elite force of the overlander imperial army. Ruthless and sadist beyond any limits, he is guilty of a large number of crimes against the mobian population of Mobius Prime, though the United Federation and the Eggman Empire as well got many chances to witness the cruelty of this overlander. Appearence: Keegan has been considered by many imperial citizens and soldiers as one of the most handsome overlanders of the entire empire and the typical example of the "perfect overlander" appearence described by the propaganda of the New Overlander Empire. Well built and with a muscular and strong body, bright blue eyes and blonde hair, a lot of women and men openly admit that his sole presence is enough to impress and astonish most of the overlanders of the empire. Deep voice and always walking around with a friendly smile on his face, on the battlefield he shows clearly his true colors, smirking devilishly and bursting out in loud and evil laughters that would make shiver even the bravest soldier of the Overland. Personality: On the surface, Keegan is a well-mannered, charismatic, polite and compassionate man, a true fighter ready to die to defend his people and his homeland, an example that all the overlanders have to follow. With such skill in creating this facade of perfection and pureness, Keegan can hide his true motives with ease. Within this contrived exterior, the commander of the Phantom Corps hides a cruel and dark nature and delivers pain and suffering to those who attempt to challenge his authority. Between his men, Keegan is feared and respected at the same time, as he doesn't hesitate to eliminate whoever show to lack of the "perfect overlander" traits, such as courage, strenght, brutality and pure hatred for "inferior" races, which are mobians and humanity. He despises moebians as well, and several times he wished for the Emperor to declare war to Moebius just to get the pleasure to kill New Order's soldiers and civilians with his own hands. Keegan is a sadistic, ruthless, xenophobic, perverted and arrogant man, never showing any kind of mercy to his enemies and feeling great joy and relief in killing "inferior" beings. He is proud of his "perfect" body and combat skills and he often understimates his enemies, a mistake that his men commit as well during battles. History: Keegan was born in a rich family in Mega Central and since his childhood he has shown a sadistic attitude, bullying a lot of young overlanders and giving severe punishments to whoever didn't follow his orders, togheter with an extreme fanaticism and warped passion for the still growing New Overlander Empire and their ruler, the Emperor. His cruel nature reached it's peak when his older brother confessed him that he wished to join the Guardian Units of Nations armed forces of the United Federation. Just after hearing that, Keegan coldly murdered his own brother, choking him to death right before the eyes of his parents, which were quickly killed next when they attempted to flee from him, shot to death by two laser beams that came from the pistol stolen by Keegan from his father. Just after this massacre, the kid was put in jail and while he waited for his sentence, the city fell under the control of the New Overlander Empire, that didn't lose time to eliminate all their oppositors and carry out a purge against the overlanders involved in the persecutions of the Cult of Magitek during the Great War. The Emperor didn't lose much time to find out that the two adults and the kid found in the villa of Keegan haven't been killed by his men but by the hands of the child himself. Impressed of the murderous attitude and loyalty of Keegan, the mage offered him a place in the imperial army, an offer that Keegan accepted without thinking twice. Through the years, Keegan experienced in warfare, as well as showing mastery and and skill in hand-to-hand combat and firearms. In a short time, the Phantom Corps were founded by the overlander to serve efficiently the Emperor and support the regular troops in the conflict. An endless number of war crimes and atrocites were commited by Keegan and his men, such as slavery and purge of mobian "dissidents", assassinations of war civilians under the accuse to be spies or agents of the United Federation or the Eggman Empire, the use of terror in occupied territories, torture and execution of war prisoners and genocide against indigenous jakura tribes in the continent. The treatment of recruits was extremely brutal, most of them driven to madness or leaving before their training could end. Formations of "barrier troops" was imposed by Keegan to be placed behind his troops, with the purpose to stop and eliminate retreating soldiers and suicide attacks were encouraged in case of imminent defeat. "No step back and fight till the end", that was the policy of the commander in chief of Phantom Corps and that was what he expected to witness from "perfect" and "pure" overlanders. Relationships: The Emperor Keegan feels a true obsession for the Emperor and is able to do anything to follow the orders of his ruler, no matter how dirty and cruel they can be. The commander has attempted more times to convince the Emperor to slaughter completely all humans and mobians in both Northamer and North Eurish, to "clean" the empire from "inferior races" and "parasites", always getting a negative answer by his ruler, which believed the enemies of the empire had to be submitted instead of outright murdered because of xenophobic feelings. Rylan Hook: Rylan has always been considered as an annoyance by Keegan, as both never shared any kind of trait and the only thing they felt for each other was only hatred and despise for their different way to support the empire during the Second Dimensional War. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: His body, "perfect" overlanders, the Emperor, guns, violence, torture, mass killings, order, fighting. Dislikes: Rylan Hook, mobians, humans, "imperfect" overlanders, cowards, United Federation, Eggman Empire, Jakura, Kingdom of Acorn, traitors, Freedom Fighters. Abilities/Weapons: Keegan is one of the most feared and finest soldier in the imperial army. His elite squads are always at his side, ready to support him during battle. He is a gifted tactician and his genius in fighting of battles has no rivals in the overlander empire. An exceptionally skilled combatant in nearly all forms of combat, he's highly agile as well as greatly skilled with both guns and melee weapons. He also possesses immense physical strength. He always wears a combat armor with paints and colors of Phantom Corps and his weaponry includes a deadly Tesla Rifle, a Pulse Pistol able to inflict serious damages, a Shock Whip to grab and give painful and lethal electric charges to the enemies and two mechanical armored gloves that allow to tear apart easily an armoured opponent. Weaknesses: Despite his skills, his agility and his strenght, Keegan can still be damaged and injured if the enemy has more fire power and is able to penetrate his armor. Also, taking down his elite bodyguards will give to his opponent a great advantage in battle. Trivia: - Keegan is the cruelest member of the entire imperial army, with the largest amount of war crimes and atrocites commited during his time in the New Overlander Empire's army, despite this most of the citizens of the empire are completely unaware of his dark nature. - This character has been inspired to Colonel Radec of Killzone videogame, which share the ruthless attitude and great skill and knowledge with weapons and military tactics. Overlander Category:Males Category:Evil